1) Field of Invention
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with an oil and water, and the utilization of such compositions for the treatment of skin in animals including man.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with an oil and water, and the utilization of such compositions for the topical application to the skin of animals including man.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the utilization of such compositions for the treatment of skin.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the utilization of such compositions for topical application to the skin of animals including man.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the utilization of such compositions as a lotion for topical application to the skin.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the utilization of such compositions as a cream for topical application to the skin.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the application of such compositions to the skin to facilitate improved softening of the skin.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the application of such compositions to the skin to facilitate improved moisturizing of the skin.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the application of such compositions to the skin to facilitate an improved rate of healing of the skin.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the application of such compositions to the skin to facilitate a reduction in wrinkling of the skin.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the application of such compositions to the skin to facilitate improved absorption of medications.
The present invention is also concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswax from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water for use as a preventative aid for sunburn, windburns, skin chapping, chafing and the like.
Further, the novel compositions of the present invention have utility in promoting and accelerating the healing of burns, abrasions, minor cuts, scratches, dry skin, chapped skin, wind burned skin, friction-type burns, chafing and the like.
The present invention is also concerned with novel compositions for use as an analgesic to be applied topically for the treatment and alleviation of pain in the skin and underlying tissues, and mucous membranes.
The present invention is directed to novel compositions for use as a topical application to irritations of the skin and mucous membranes, including dry lips, chapped skin, minor abrasions, and the like, and irritated mucous membranes.
The present invention is also concerned with novel compositions for use as a base to which may be added other agents also promoting treatment, moisturization, or preventive measures for the skin.
The present invention is also concerned with a novel beeswax material for use as a base to which may be added other agents also promoting treatment, moisturization, or preventive measures for the skin, and many other uses and improvements made possible by the improved pliability, softness, and consistency of the single plant source beeswax-containing base.
The present invention is also concerned with novel compositions containing fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with oil and water, in the formation of colloidal suspensions, and the utilization of such compositions as edible food products, including use as a moisturizing, smoothing, and softening agent, and use as a butter or margarine substitute.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing virgin beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with an oil, and the utilization of such compositions for the treatment of skin in animals including man.
The present invention is concerned with novel compositions containing virgin beeswaxes from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with an oil, and the utilization of such compositions as treatment for first, second, and third degree (partial and full thickness) burns due to sunburn, windburn, scalds, flash flame, electrical contact, chemical contact, cold, and the like.
The present invention is also concerned with novel compositions containing virgin beeswax from single plant sources (or from mixed plant sources) together with an oil for use as a preventative aid for sunburn, windburns, skin chapping, chafing and the like.
Futher, the novel compositions of the present invention have utility in promoting and accelerating the healing of burns, abrasions, cuts, lacerations, scratches, dry skin, chapped skin, wind burned skin, friction-type burns, chafing and the like.
The present invention is directed to novel compositions for use as a topical application to any irritation of the skin, including dry lips, chapped skin, abrasions, and the like.
The present invention is also concerned with novel compositions for use as an analgesic to be applied topically for the treatment and alleviation of pain in the skin and underlying tissues.
Further the present invention is concerned with novel compositions for use as a protective barrier between the skin and other irritants, eg, saliva, urine, fecal material, various chemical irritants and the like.
The present invention is also concerned with novel compositions for use as a base to which may be added other agents also promoting treatment, moisturization, or preventive measures for the skin.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Beeswax has been utilized in lotions and other compositions for many years. Its uses are described in both the patent literature and in other information sources as an ingredient in cosmetics, lotions, lip balms, lip sticks, creams, ointments, and other skin care products as well as in food stuffs, and in everything from shoe and furniture polishes to pharmaceutical preparations.
While acknowledging this information, Applicant has found that fresh, unweathered, non-degraded beeswax from a single plant source (or from mixed plant sources) has useful and surprisingly beneficial properties as is defined herein below.
I define over the prior Art by the term, fresh, unweathered, nondegraded beeswax. Such beeswax comprises a beeswax collected from comb which is generally 2-6 weeks since being drawn out by bees, is generally removed from the frame and collected after the first honey collection cycle, and is stored at low temperatures after removal of comb from the frame and obtaining the beeswax. Fresh beeswax may be obtained from comb drawn out by bees who have had access to one or more plant sources.
A more specialized beeswax is a fresh wax which is also a single plant source beeswax. This beeswax is obtained from comb which was drawn out by bees while they have had access to only one plant source.
As is used herein, the term "fresh beeswax" is defined as fresh, unweathered, non-degraded wax without distinction as to plant source or sources, and therefore includes single plant source beeswaxes.
Single plant source beeswax is the beeswax of the prior application (Ser. No. 825,657); it is also a fresh beeswax. Single plant source beeswaxes have all the properties of fresh beeswaxes. In addition, single plant source beeswaxes have unique properties of color and consistency that vary according to plant source.
The terms commercial, white, or yellow beeswaxes refer to beeswaxes of the prior Art.
The fresh beeswax of the instant invention is improved over waxes of the prior Art, in properties of improved pliability and softness, and improved ability to blend with the skin and mucous membranes.
The applicant has found the properties achieved when fresh beeswax is used in cosmetics, lotions, polishes, pharmaceutical preparations, food products and the like is unanticipated by the prior Art.
The compositions produce greatly increased softness and pliability of the fresh beeswax, ability to incorporate large amounts of oil into products without imparting a `greasy feeling`, ability to seemingly blend with and become part of the skin, thereby facilitating very rapid rates of healing of split, cut, torn, broken, or otherwise injured skin, and very rapid softening and smoothing of the skin.
Further, in compositions of edible food products, benefits include maintaining colloidal suspensions without imparting a sensation of `waxiness` upon eating products containing the fresh beeswax. In addition, because single plant source beeswaxes can have many different colors, it is possible to prepare food products of the desired color without use or dyes or other coloring agents.
The wax of the instantly claimed invention is distinguished from the prior Art beeswaxes in that it is unmodified by contaminants, oxidation processes, cross-linking reactions, and the like, is softer and more pliable, and is generally not a wax from a reused comb.
Commercial beeswaxes, the beeswaxes of the prior art (called yellow beeswax, white wax, or pharmaceutical grade beeswax), are obtained as follows: As bees produce honey, they produce a waxy secretion which is drawn out into a comb in which honey, pollen, and progeny are stored. Since much of a bee's energy is consumed in the production of comb, the more comb production that occurs, the smaller will be the honey yield from a given amount of nectar source.
Therefore to maximize honey production, once bees have formed comb on a frame, the frames will be reused many times. This is accomplished in the following manner: When the comb in frames in a hive (or hives) are filled with honey, the frames are removed from the hive, the tops of each cell in the frames (the cappings) are cut off and the honey is removed from the comb by techniques such as gravity flow, centrifugal force, and the like. The frames containing empty comb are replaced in the hive, and the bees are moved to a new nectar source, where the bees fill the existing combs with honey, seal off the tops of each cell with new comb, and thusly very little new comb is produced and substantially all energy goes into honey production.
In the manner described above the cappings are again removed and the honey is collected. This cycle of filling empty cells, removing cappings, collecting honey and replacing empty frames is repeated many times. The process continues until such time as the comb is unuseable, generally 1-5 years. Each time honey is collected by a beekeeper, the oldest, unuseable comb is removed from frames after honey collection, combined with cappings, and used for production of beeswax.
This old comb is very different in characteristics and properties from the fresh, unweathered, non-degraded comb and single plant source comb that was originally drawn out by the bees. The once new comb has been subjected over time to extremes of temperature, moisture, sunlight, darkness, and has undergone physical, and oxidative, enzymatic, and other chemical changes. In addition, there has been repeated introduction of many different plant residues and resins, a buildup of bee metabolic products, and repeated applications of thin films of honey to the interior of the comb which has impregnated and altered the wax, and has hardened by the time more honey was added. Repeated use of smoke to allow access to the hives, settling of dust, dirt, debris, and pollen, and fluctuations in air quality also introduced contaminants to the comb. By the time the old comb is so foul it can no longer be used for honey production, it is dark to black in color, and very different in properties from new comb.
Generally beekeepers will rotate the age of empty comb frames in their hives so that many ages of comb are present among the hives at any given time. With every honey collection cycle, a few combs are removed and replaced with empty frames. Most beekeepers achieve a gradual replacement of all frames over a 5-year period.
The discarded comb is combined with cappings to form the raw material for beeswax production. The cappings themselves are blends of new and old wax. Bees draw up old wax into the cappings in addition to depositing new wax. In addition a part of the old comb is removed with the cappings when the beekeeper cuts, slices, or tears the cappings from the rest of the comb.
The comb and cappings are melted together, and large amounts of impurities are produced as scum and sludge. The impurities are reduced by skimming, straining, washing, decanting and the like. The purer portions of the wax are poured into molds and allowed to harden into blocks. Several melt/harden cycles may be involved. In the production of pharmaceutical grade wax and white wax, the wax is also bleached, or treated in other ways in order to remove all coloring agents.
Although impurities are removed by the above processes, 100% removal of impurities is not achieved, and the physical and chemical changes which have taken place during reuse of the comb are not reversed in the purification process, but are further accelerated, especially as a result of color removal procedures. Physical and chemical changes also continue to occur in the beeswax of commerce during the months between pouring into molds to form into blocks of beeswax and the final use, eg, incorporation into a product, during which time storage is at ambient temperatures in warehouses.
The final commercial beeswax product is known as yellow beeswax or if bleached, white wax. White wax is used as pharmaceutical grade wax. In the present application, the terms yellow, white, pharmaceutical, or commercial beeswax will refer to the above described beeswax products (known in the art); as described above these products are all prepared from old comb and cappings.
Contrary to the teachings of the prior art regarding the above described commercial beeswaxes, the applicant has found that fresh beeswaxes have useful and surprisingly beneficial properties as is defined herein below.
The wax of the instantly claimed invention is obtained by setting empty frames (with or without a layer of starter comb) in a hive, and then removing the frames as soon as the comb is drawn out by the bees. This generally requires 2-6 weeks. The honey is removed from the comb, and then the comb is removed from the frame. As much as is possible, incorporation of starter wax is avoided. Once the comb is removed, the comb is processed to wax, or it is placed in frozen storage until it can be processed. The comb is subjected to steps of washing, melting, filtration, and the like to produce the beeswax of the desired invention. Cappings alone, without incorporation of old comb, may also be used to produce a composition with the desired properties.
Once the beeswax has been separated from scum, debris, and the like, the wax is immediately used in the preparation of a final product, often while still hot and liquid from the first purification steps. If storage is required, the wax is cooled, and then placed in frozen storage until it is used.
It has been found that the wax of the above described process, henceforth called fresh beeswax has surprisingly different properties than the beeswax previously known in commerce.
It is within the purview of the invention to obtain waxes by other methods but having similar properties to the waxes obtained by the foregoing method.
A more specialized beeswax product is a beeswax obtained from a single plant source. Single plant source beeswax is obtained by setting empty frames in a hive, placing the hive in an area where the bees have access to one plant source, and then removing the frames most preferably as soon as the comb is drawn out by the bees. The honey is removed from the comb, and then the comb is subjected to steps of washing, melting, and the like to produce the beeswax of the desired invention. Single plant source beeswax is a fresh beeswax because it must be collected before a second blossom source is available, this generally precludes any reuse of the comb after the first honey cycle. However, single plant source beeswax differs from other fresh beeswaxes in that a single plant source beeswax is produced while bees have access to primarily one plant source. The result is that each single plant source wax is unique in color, consistency, malleability, and overall properties, and these properties are influenced by the plant source of the bees at the time the comb was produced by the bees.
In the above referenced application, a single plant source beeswax was described, and is effective in the present invention. These waxes have the properties described above; however, similar waxes obtained from areas where bees would have access to more than one plant would also have the desired properties, provided that they are fresh beeswaxes.
Beeswaxes, such as pharmaceutical grade beeswaxes, and oils have been included as ingredients in ointments and salves for treatment of burns for many years; however their use has been as a carrier for other chemicals which were the active ingredients for relief of pain and promotion of healing. Hence the designation of beeswaxes in the US Patent Office Classification System as "Designated Organic Nonactive Ingredient Containing Other Than Hydrocarbons". No use of prior art beeswaxes indicates potential for healing and skin treatment. As an ingredient in a composition base, beeswax has been used only as a vehicle for the application of other active ingredients. In the present invention the novel beeswax containing compositions are not only effective skin treatments, but by virtue of their effectiveness, also promote and increase the effectiveness of other active ingredients which the present invention can be used to deliver to an affected area.
The comb used to produce the prior art beeswaxes is different in characteristics and properties from new or "virgin" comb. The once new comb has been subjected over time to extremes of temperature, moisture, sunlight, darkness, and has undergone physical, and oxidative, enzymatic, and other chemical changes. In addition, there has been repeated introduction of many different plant residues and resins, a buildup of bee metabolic products, and repeated applications of thin films of honey to the interior of the comb which has impregnated and altered the wax, and has hardened by the time more honey was added. Repeated use of smoke to allow access to the hives, settling of dust, dirt, debris, and pollen, and fluctuations in air quality also introduced contaminants to the comb. By the time the old comb is so foul it can no longer be used for honey production, it is black in color, and very different in properties from new comb.
Contrary to the teachings of the prior art regarding the above described commercial beeswaxes, the applicant has found that a virgin beeswax has useful and surprisingly beneficial properties as is defined herein below.
The applicant has found that the beeswax of the previously described invention, together with an oil of choice, can be used without the aid of any other ingredients (although use of other ingredients is not precluded), as an ointment for the effective treatment of skin. This ointment is effective for treatment of burns, for the elimination of pain, for rapid removal of the sensation of heat from the site of a burn, for rapid reduction in tenderness, rapid promotion of healing of wounds, and prevention of fluid buildup and swelling at the site of an injury.
The wax of the instantly claimed invention is obtained by setting empty frames in a hive, and then removing the frames most preferably as soon as the comb is drawn out by the bees. This generally requires 2-3 weeks. The honey is removed from the comb, and then the comb is subjected to steps of washing, melting, and the like to produce the beeswax of the desired invention. Cappings alone, without incorporation of old comb, may also be used to produce a composition with the desired properties.
It has been found that the wax of the above described process, henceforth called virgin beeswax has surprisingly different properties than the beeswax previously known in commerce. It is an effective treatment for the skin, promotes rapid healing of wounds, and promotes rapid healing of burns and other skin abrasions.
In the above referenced application, a single plant source beeswax was described, and is effective in the present invention. These waxes have the properties described above; however, similar waxes obtained from areas where bees would have access to more than one plant would also have the desired properties, provided that they are virgin beeswaxes.